


Four Years’ Worth

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Category: The Nine Hundred Golden Suns
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: After having been forced to help Casilim-la and Norah escape from the Crombe, Loren is left alone in his shoebox of a cell when Casilim-la enters. Expecting to endure torture until he breaks and gives away what Alliance information he has, Loren is intrigued when Casilim-la instead finds a way to win his loyalty.
Relationships: Loren/Casilim-la, Loren/Casilim-la/Anutéa (mentions), Loren/Casilim-la/Norah (mentions)





	Four Years’ Worth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the first one for this fandom! I can't believe that I'm the first of hopefully many. 
> 
> If you haven't read book one of the series yet and are here after going through some rabbit hole, you should totally check it out!
> 
> https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/56870606-identity

**Four Years’ Worth**

How could he have been so stupid?

Loren knew the second he turned away from Casilim-la to look at Norah that it was a mistake. Getting a blaster pulled on him, having the entire ship threatened, waiting inside that small pod for three days wondering if Norah was going to regain consciousness, it all came back to that moment of weakness. His father would be appalled.

Wrists bound together; Loren looked up as the door opened in his tiny cell. Casilim-la stood before him, his hair still wet from a shower while his tessara bound in dermoplast twitched at the sight of him sitting in his cell. The room wasn’t anything to write home about, barely a closet, let alone a prison cell, but Loren was lucky. Unless Casilim-la was here to get revenge on how he was treated aboard the _Crombe_.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon,” said Loren. As much as he tried not to, his eyes locked on Casilim-la, unable to tear his gaze away from him. It was always the same when one of them entered a room. No matter how much training he had, he could never hide how he looked at Casilim-la or Anutéa. At least with Anutéa, it was expected for him to fawn over her, to dote on his love.

Things had been easier then. Before he realized what the empire was doing, how little they care for those under their protection, and the horrors that followed the royal family. For a moment, they had been happy, though Loren suspected that Casilim-la wanted more, had understood the desire written in his every pore.

It wasn’t perfect, but they worked within the boundaries given to them.

Now, despite Casilim-la standing before him, Loren had never felt so distant. No matter what he said, no matter what excuses he gave, Casilim-la would never forgive Loren for endangering Anutéa. Never. Whatever had been building between the three of them, what life they may have lived died the second Loren realized what he had to do.

“I came to make sure that nobody decided to become enthusiastic upon your capture. There are several people aboard this ship who would like to see you taken down a notch or two, to be made an example.”

Tiling his head to the side, Loren held back a wince as his hair, tangled in the chains holding him tugged against his scalp. “I would think you would be at the top of that list.” Casilim-la snorted, crossing his arms over his chest, though Loren wasn’t foolish enough to think Casilim-la couldn’t take him out even without his hands near the blaster at his side.

“You’d be right, but for some reason, Norah is invested in your safety, and you’re more useful alive and in good health than beaten or dead.” Casilim-la didn’t move from the doorway for a moment, though the space between them was negligible. With a handful of steps, Casilim-la was just outside of Loren’s reach, his back resting against the wall, with his arms still crossed over his chest.

“I won’t give you anything to harm The Alliance.” Loren glared at Casilim-la when he began to laugh, his eyes brightening, which caused a profound reaction within Loren’s chest.

“You will, and we won’t even need to resort to the same tactics as your people to get it. You are many things Loren, but you’re not a soldier. Sure, you play the part, but you’re a diplomat more than anything else, and when the time comes for the questioning to get a bit rough, you’ll fold to save yourself.”

“I- “began Loren, his eyes never leaving Casilim-la’s. As much as he wished he could refuse the statement, Casilim-la was right. He wasn’t trained to withstand pain, not like the warriors, and never like the imperial guard. “I didn’t want this to end up as it did. You have to know that Casilim-la.”

The confession was out of his mouth before he could stop it, his pria deepening in hue. Casilim-la looked to Loren for a moment, his mouth upturned into a frown. “I know. But you had to guess that this was the likely outcome when you betrayed us. How did you think this would end up? You gave Anutéa over, expecting her to die, and you thought what? That everything would be forgiven?”

Loren shook his head, hands clenched in fists from where they were bound beside him. “No, I knew what I was giving up. That neither of you would ever forgive me for turning her over to The Alliance. But you must understand that I wasn’t trying to harm her. I believed that she would come around to what we were trying to accomplish, to understand what horrors her family was doing. If she would work with us instead of against us—”

“If you knew Anutéa at all, you knew that she would never work with the rebels who killed her father and who were most likely gunning for the rest of her family.”

Loren nodded. He had known then what the likely outcome would be, that Anutéa would refuse to cooperate with The Alliance, that she would rather die than to help them. Still, he hoped that she would come to terms with what was happening, that things could go back to a new normal. In his dreams, he envisioned the three of them living together, being together.

“She loved you, and you lead her to her death.”

Flinching, Loren nodded. He had, and while he loved her the best he could, it wasn’t enough to make up for the millions of lives lost every year under her family’s rule. “I did, and I will regret it for the rest of my life.”

Casilim-la grunted, his tessara flaring slightly, though Loren noticed that the bound arm didn’t move. Had they damaged it beyond repair? Would he need surgery to recover the function of his tessara? Could it be recovered? Loren’s heart ached at the thought of Casilim-la being permanently wounded while under his care.

“Will you tell me about Norah?” asked Loren, his eyes closing for a moment. “No matter what evidence is placed in front of me, I find it hard to believe that she’s Anutéa. From our interactions, Norah appears soft, innocent. Will you tell me about the planet you found her on?”

Loren didn’t expect an answer, much less concerning the girl Loren knew Casilim-la was in love with. The girl that Loren could grow to love and wished to protect from all harm. Unlike Anutéa, Norah didn’t think only of herself; she thought of others, of strangers she never met. While Casilim-la explained this Earth, Loren kept his eyes closed and listened.

Time held no meaning in that small closet of a cell.

When the hours began to bleed into one another, Casilim-la responding to comms, though careful never to allow Loren to see what he was responding to. Eventually, it was time for Casilim-la to gain some rest, his shoulders slumping the slightest bit. It wasn’t enough for anyone not accustomed to Casilim-la to notice, but Loren had long-ago turned into the subtle idiosyncrasies.

“One of my trusted will remain with you for the next few hours.” No sooner had he spoken than the door opened, and another soldier came inside. Loren wanted to protest, but there was no logic behind it. If Casilim-la wanted to see Loren tortured, he would already be bleeding. Loren watched Casilim-la leave the room, his newest guard standing at the back of the room, his hand resting on his blaster though there was no need. Even if he could escape the room, there were far too many people made aware of who was being held for him to make his escape to a pod.

Closing his eyes against his better judgment, Loren slept throughout the day. He ate the food given; even if it were drugged, there would be no sense in starving himself. He would hopefully need his strength for an escape. The guard had only left when someone came for a few moments with food, able to look after Loren as his guard went for his own meal.

Having just finished his meal, Loren jerked his eyes to the door as a soft knock followed by the door opening once again. This time, Loren sat up from his prone position on the floor’s small space he claimed for sleep. Casilim-la looked different, his glare not holding the same hatred as the day before. It was still there, simmering under the surface, but Loren didn’t fear for his life.

“You may go. I’ll take the next shift.”

The guard, whose name Loren hadn’t bothered to learn, nodded and left the room. Casilim-la locked the door, the pad of his hand running against the wall beside the entrance before he gave Loren his full attention. “I was wondering if you would be back today,” said Loren, his eyes never leaving Casilim-la.

“I’m not the liar between us.”

Casilim-la sat closer than the night before, his hip not holding the harness of his blaster. Something had changed. Something happened to make Casilim-la look at Loren as though he wasn’t the dirt under his shoes. While he couldn’t say for sure, Loren had the thought that he may have Norah to thank for the change.

“Norah told me an interesting story today. It appears it’s in your blood to defy every order given. She mentioned how you were ordered to kill her and how you were to eliminate the threat, yet you protected her instead. Tell me, Loren, why would you protect a simple girl when you left Anutéa to die?”

Loren could feel his pria darkening. He had meant to follow the order of The Alliance until his dying day when he gave Anutéa over to them; he had essentially signed over his soul. But the thought of harming Norah, the sweet young woman who pleaded for Casilim-la to live, agreeing to whatever they wanted for his safety. That wasn’t the same woman who couldn’t be bothered to remember how many her army killed the day before.

Flinching back for a moment as Casilim-la entered his personal space, Loren looked up into his eyes, wondering what would happen now. “You regret it, signing up with the rebels, don’t you? The second they asked you to kill a harmless human, you second-guessed what you were doing and what exactly you were protecting.”

Shaking his head, Loren tried to deny it, but the thought was there. He regretted his actions when they started to destroy a class-five planet for no other reason than Casilim-la _might_ be there. How many people died during their unnecessary attack? The people of Earth were harmless to them, unable to defend themselves, and they came in and destroyed a whole city and then some for what?

“I don’t regret standing up against the empire. Things needed to change, but…” trailing off, Loren looked down at Casilim-la’s wounded tessara. “The Alliance is supposed to be beyond harming innocents and taking advantage of those captured. What was done to Earth, what was done to you should never have happened. We were supposed to be fighting for something better than a leader who didn’t know how many were on the casualty list.”

Fingers tugged on his matted hair, causing Loren to wince before a pair of lips met his. Eyes wide, Loren watched as Casilim-la kissed him. How long had it been since he allowed anyone this close? After destroying what was between them, after leaving Anutéa to her death, he hadn’t let anyone else touch him.

The fingers in his hair gave a sharp tug, most likely trying to leave the tangled mess. Casilim-la grunted, licking along Loren’s lips as his fingers untangled themselves. Loren didn’t know what to do. It had been ages since he last tasted Casilim-la since he could enjoy having the captain of the imperial guard give him his full attention.

“Loren,” whispered Casilim-la. At the sound of his name from those lips, Loren felt his resolve crumble. Ignoring the whimper in the back of his throat, he surged forward, unable to hold Casilim-la to him with his bound hands. Casilim-la met him in the middle, eyes closed and hands trailing down Loren’s forearms to keep him close while their lips and tongues became reacquainted.

Loren wanted more, wanted to hold Casilim-la against him, to trail his hands along what he knew would be a firm chest and grasp at his broad shoulders while they explored. With a shove, Loren fell to his back, panting for breath while Casilim-la kneeled before him. His tessara flared, though the sharp spikes once threatening his life were nowhere to be found.

“You smell so good, even with all the grime on you.” Casilim-la pressed his hand at the center of Loren’s chest and trailed downward, his nostrils flaring. Without thinking as Casilim-la moved forward, Loren spread his legs to accommodate. “Change sides,” whispered Casilim-la, his hand trailing from Loren’s chest down to the seam of the thin pants he was wearing.

Shaking his head, Loren tried to focus, but his mind was foggy with lust. Casilim-la didn’t seem surprised or worried about the denial of his suggestion. “I can’t unbind you, but I can free you of these at least.” Casilim-la untied the pants holding what was left of Loren’s modesty and pulled them off without saying another word. The clothing had been given to him when he entered the prison to show his captive status. They hadn’t bothered including any underwear.

Bare from the waist down, Loren couldn’t hide how Casilim-la was affecting him. His arousal was clear as day, hard and weeping. His pria along the shaft darkened near the tip, which was leaking green-tinted fluid. With each heartbeat, his arousal grew. A hand slid up his shirt, caressing the skin there though Casilim-la made no move to remove the fabric. Bracing himself with one arm, Casilim-la leaned over Loren, pressing their bodies together while he nipped and sucked on the exposed skin of his neck.

“Join us again, Loren. It doesn’t have to be like it was before. While she is Anutéa, Norah is also nothing like her. Those changes you were hopelessly fighting for can happen. Tell me, how many have your rebels killed in the name of freedom? Do you even know? Help me bring Norah up to speed. Between the two of us guiding her, we can make a new empire, one we all can be proud of.”

He wanted to deny the idea. Having already betrayed one side of the war, he couldn’t imagine what scrutiny he would be under for betraying both. But the idea of them finally being able to end this war of finding a middle ground was tempting. It would still require hard work between them, especially from Norah, but he could work with that. _They_ could work together.

“She hates me,” Loren said instead of denying the idea altogether. The hand not holding Casilim-la up trailed down Loren’s body, grasping his cock for a moment to give it a few pumps before moving downward. The chains allowed Loren to reach up and grab Casilim-la’s shoulders. Tilting his head to provide Casilim-la with better access to his neck, Loren arched his back.

Casilim-la nibbled at Loren’s ear, his free hand tracing along the opening hidden between his asscheeks. “Casil-“ Loren was cut off as a finger breached him, working inside his body. It burned, his body unable to produce lubricant there, but he didn’t fight against it. He must have made a sound as Casilim-la removed his finger after a moment and pulled away.

“No! I- “Lips pressed against his, cutting Loren off once again though Casilim-la’s body now hovered over him instead of pressing him to the mattress. “It’s alright; I rushed a bit, is all. I can’t get over how good you smell, how your scent ripens when you’re aroused. I’d forgotten how easy it is to get lost in you.”

Casilim-la shuffled around slightly, Loren reaching forward though he couldn’t quite reach where he wanted as Casilim-la opened his pants and sliding them down just enough to reveal his cock. How Loren wished he could free himself if only to swallow around the hardened flesh. Unlike his own cock, Casilim-la didn’t have a flushed head per se. Instead, his shaft had three distinct lines of small tessara. Instead of weapons, the ridges leaked when aroused and would shoot their release during sex.

The flavor was unforgettable.

As he couldn’t move his hands, Loren instead spread his legs farther apart, hopeful that Casilim-la would take the offer for what it was. Bracing himself on his unscathed forearm, Casilim-la pinned Loren with his body, slotting himself between Loren’s spread legs. Burying his face into Loren’s neck, Casilim-la wrapped his hands around his cock, coating his fingers in his pre-ejaculate. 

“Are you still as limber as you were before?” asked Casilim-la, his tongue soothing the flared pria before him. Working his way down, Casilim-la mouthed at each bit of skin he could reach, lifting Loren’s leg and hooking it over his shoulder to better open him, ignoring the smear left behind on Loren’s skin.

Gasping, Loren tried to reach down, wanting to thread his fingers through Casilim-la’s hair, to guide him where he wanted him, but as the chains jingled, he found himself unable to reach. A chuckle near his navel, and Loren looked down into the stunning eyes he had once known. “I may have shortened the leash while you were distracted.”

Loren’s protest fell to a moan as Casilim-la finally licked at his cock. Squirming at the sensation, Loren held back a whimper as a now-slick finger entered him. It had been too long since he felt this pleasure of having Casilim-la trace the pria on his dick while preparing him for more.

“Casil—” Loren broke off into a groan, his legs twitching as Casilim-la took his entire length into his mouth, sucking hard while a second finger breached his opening. Unable to do more than lay back and take what Casilim-la was willing to give, Loren gasped and rocked against the fingers inside him, wanting to show how ready he was for more.

When two fingers became three, and Loren could feel tears forming in both need and pleasure, he finally found his voice again. “Casilim-la, please… I’m ready, please.” If there was one person who could make him beg, it was Casilim-la. He had always been able to reduce both he and Anutéa into a blubbering mess. Vaguely, Loren wondered if Casilim-la could do the same to Norah, if he could reduce her to a flushed mass a pleasure, seeking her release.

“Casey,” spoke Casilim-la, his voice husky against Loren’s stomach, where he placed a soft kiss before moving upward to face Loren again. Lips connected with his and Loren happily complied to open his mouth when Casilim-la’s tongue requested entrance. Their arousals rubbed together, the slick from Casilim-la helping soothe the way while his hips rocked.

“Casil- “Loren cut off as Casilim-la bit down on Loren’s bottom lip, hard. Bound arms came up as far as he could reach, threading his fingers through Casilim-la’s hair, who soothed away the pain from the bite with his tongue.

“Casey, when we’re like this, it’s Casey.”

Nodding, Loren whispered the name against his lips. “ _Casey.”_ The whisper earned him another thrust of that slick cock against his own. Hooking his legs around Casey’s hips, Loren pressed upwards. “Please, Casey. It’s been four years, _please_.”

Casey didn’t answer with words. His body braced on his good arm while he lined his cock up to Loren’s opening. The glide inside was smooth, aided by the slick produced along with the ridged bumps Loren could feel inside him. Closing his eyes, Loren threw his head back, hitting the floor through the thin mattress. Having Casilim-la, no _Casey_ , inside him again, but able to feel every inch of Casey claim him was nearly more than Loren could take.

“I’d almost forgotten how good you feel, how you were made for us.”

Casey didn’t need to explain who he was referring to by us. Loren had always belonged to two people: Casilim-la and Anutéa. Panting while Casey took a breath before moving inside him, cock hitting the hidden pria along his anal walls. Grunting when a particularly hard thrust shoved his body along the mattress.

With a growl, Casey ripped open the thin prison shirt encasing Loren’s chest. Leaning forward, Casey latched his mouth around one of Loren’s nipples, teasing the nub with his teeth while his hips continued their assault. “Switch sides, Loren,” whispered Casey while continuing his movements, never once faltering. “Wouldn’t it be better to give in? To stay with us?’ The clang of the chains moving with him sounded throughout the room, along with the slick squelching of Casey’s cock pumping into him.

“I-I can’t.” whimpered Loren, hands grasping at his own hair and pulling the strands to try and keep himself grounded while his body got lost in the sensations Casey pulled from him. Casey paused for a moment, removing his torso from Loren’s though before he could protest, Loren found his legs held in the air while Casey took him again, the position tightening his muscles so he could feel every ridge of Casey’s cock as it took him.

“Can’t or won’t?” Panted Casey, hooking Loren’s legs on his shoulders and firmly holding his thighs in place, so Loren’s ass was raised at the right height. Snapping his hips forward, Casey dug his fingers into Loren’s skin. They were sure to be bruised. “You can have us, Loren. You work with us to create the world you’ve fought so hard for. All I need is a yes, and I can unbind you, bring you with us while we reclaim the empire under a new rule.”

It was tempting. When all was said and done, Loren only wanted what was best for the empire. Sadly what was best for the realm was for the royal family to lose their place at the helm. He had loved Anutéa as much as he could, just as he had loved Casilim-la, but his own needs had to be pushed aside so that millions may live.

“Couldn’t you picture it, Loren?” Asked Casey, his thrusts jerky while he looked down at Loren’s flushed face. “Couldn’t you picture Norah with us? It doesn’t have to be like it was with Anutéa. While they may be the same in theory, those four years changed her, Loren. Help me guide her to take her place as Queen.”

Loren nearly bent in half when Casey fell forward, catching himself with his hands on either side of Loren’s head. The ridges of Casey’s cock expanded, and Loren could feel his own orgasm rushing upon him. “Think of how it could be, Loren. With me inside you, taking you apart while she moans for you. You don’t think I’ve forgotten how the two of you smell together, do you? How your scents mingle together as she reaches her peak, how her thighs keep you in place while he rides her orgasm while I fill you over and over again?”

Hands once clenched in his hair let go as Casey linked their fingers together. It should have been awkward, Loren having six fingers to Casey’s five, but instead, Loren could barely hang on with the comforting gesture warming his heart.

“Norah could learn to love you, Loren. She’s already kissed me, and I promise you that she tastes better than Anutéa could ever dream. Wouldn’t you like to have her between us? To be able to walk free from here, to share a bed together?”

The tessara inside Loren flared, and along with the image Casey provided, pushed Loren over the edge. Shouting, uncaring if someone could hear them, Loren pulled at the chains holding his arms back, reaching out and grabbing at Casey’s shoulder while wave after wave of pleasure consumed his body. Casey bit down on his shoulder in the juncture of his neck as his body jerked forward, emptying into Loren.

The tessara along Casey’s cock kept them all but locked together, swollen and throbbing as it released his seed into the willing body below him. Licking along the bite mark left behind from his passion, Casey ran a hand along Loren’s side, along his chest, anywhere he could reach to soothe his rapid heartbeat.

“Casey,” whispered Loren, eyes closed while he tried to catch his breath. His hands were clutching at Casey’s shoulders, the chains pulled tight against his arms. Casey hummed, nuzzling along Loren’s shoulder and breathing in the scent of his hair. It didn’t seem to matter that it had been several days since he last had more than a sponge bath. Casey seemed perfectly willing to breathe as much of him in as he could.

“Do you, do you really think it could be like that? With Norah?”

Licking his lips, Loren tightened his hold when Casey made a move to pull away, not wanting to face Casey right then, not until his body calmed down and they were no longer locked together.

“Could the three of us really work?”

Loren couldn’t hold Casey back any longer. Pulling away so that only their lower bodies were pressed together, Casey’s tessara continuing to pulse as it would for the next five to ten minutes, Casey brought a hand to Loren’s cheek. Rubbing a thumb along Loren’s cheekbone, Casey nodded.

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t think it was a possibility. It’ll take time for Norah to come around to the idea of the three of us, humans tend to shy away at the idea, but given a few weeks, a couple of months at most, and she’ll most likely welcome us both.”

“And you?” asked Loren, hands resting by his head as not to harm his tender wrists that were already bruising. “Would you welcome me in your life, Casey? Or is this a ploy against The Alliance? To bed me, see what you can gain from me and then return to guarding the shadows?”

As much as he understood why Loren hated how Casilim-la had always been forced to hide what they were. If he was going to risk everything again, he wasn’t going to allow it to be a secret. There must have been something in his eyes as Casey hesitated for a moment before pressing their lips together in a kiss so soft it could hardly be called anything more than a brushing of lips.

“We’ll help Norah navigate this universe and all those that she rules. And once she claims her crown, I see no reason why we would have to hide what we are to each other. Norah has already expressed her interest in me. She isn’t the type to hide their lover away, to keep it secret.” A hand moved to cup Loren’s cheek, holding it in place while Casey spoke against his lips.

“Give this another chance, Loren, and I’ll do everything in my power to hold us together. I’m not ashamed of you and will defend you just as I do our princess if you’ll let me.”

Loren licked his lips, unintentionally licking Casey’s as well.

“Our queen.”

Casey’s breath hitched after Loren spoke. As much as he wanted to deny it, Loren knew the moment he allowed Casey near him that he was lost. He couldn’t deny how much he needed the future Casey painted for them, for the three of them to be together. There would be hardships, but a triad was hardly anything anyone blinked at.

“Yes, Loren. Help me guide and protect our Queen, and I’ll give you everything you need.”

Nodding, Loren closed his eyes. “Yes, Casey. Give me the future you speak of, the three of us united and whole, Norah taking her place as Queen and protecting the realms under her rule. But for now,” pausing, Loren shifted, the tessara inside him having released its grasp. His passage was tender, but he rocked his hips until Casey’s cock rubbed against his walls once again, slowly hardening from its slightly softened state.

“For now, you have four years to make up for.”

Casey groaned; reaching up, he pressed his thumb along the inside of the cuffs along each of Loren’s wrists, and in an instant, they snapped open. Before he could react, Casey wrapped his arms around Loren and flipped them over, his cock slipping out during the move before he was on his back with Loren straddling his hips.

“How about you show me how much you missed this instead? I’ll be sure to return the favor once we’re in a proper bed.”

Loren didn’t hesitate to guide Casey back inside him before placing his hands on Casey’s still covered chest and setting a brutal pace. They had a lot of time to make up for. Hopefully, Norah would be able to keep up when the time came.


End file.
